


The Siren's Song

by DovaBunny



Series: Fenders Ficlets [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, M/M, Siren!Fenris, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: Sirens had long been thought nothing but mere legend; stories told by sailors to scare young recruits. When the song came through the heavy fog, no one anticipated it - least of all the young healer.  But are the tales true, are sirens just heartless, murderous beasts cursed by FenHarel?





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a mermaid/siren fic since forever, but the lore is quite varied. So I decided I'll write my own lore! With Blackjack and Hookers! 
> 
> Enjoy <3 this is the first of a 3 chapter story. The rest will follow soon.

It was the beautiful melodic notes that floated towards them through the heavy fog - a song irresistibly sweet and sad, and fatally entrancing. 

All over the ship every man and woman stopped what they were doing. They looked at each other in confusion and question, eyes scanning the thick grey fog they’d been lost in for hours. 

Then it came again, a lulling and captivating tune that seemed to caress and seduce.

“SIREN!” Captain Isabella called out in a tone that was equal parts panic and command. 

The crew snapped out of their trance, rushing around the deck grab whatever they could find to plug their ears. Many had a small satchel with wax on them for just this purpose - although until now it had been considered nothing more than superstitious habit.

Varric lead the archers on board to the edges of the deck, arrows pointed down in search of the mythical monster. Other members ran for cover. The ship came to a halt as sails were dropped; the vessel floating ahead through the fog on its own eerie momentum.

Arrows and eyes scanned the murky waters below, the deck as silent and still as the grave as everyone waited. 

Old sailor tales told of Sirens; bloodthirsty beings that had once been elves but were cursed to be heartless monsters by Fen’Harel, the elven trickster god. It was said that an elf had been in love with beautiful woman, but upon not having that love returned, he killed her in his anguish and fury, pulling her heart from her chest in his desperation to own it. The Dread Wolf was outraged and banished the elves. He gave them tails so they would not walk on land, made them terrifying to repel mortals, but most importantly - he took their hearts so they would be doomed in their mindless, desperate hunt for a heart to replace the one they lost. Legend has it that their curse can only be broken by obtaining a heart that was still beating - but freely given instead of taken. They were feared, doomed, and incredibly dangerous.

Just then, as the whole crew lay and wait for the creature to reveal itself, one person wandered onto the deck from below. Anders had been in the healer’s cabin below that had been soundproofed as to not scare the crew with the screams of an injured shipmate.

The healer looked around in confusion, seeing the crew cowering and covering their ears with fear in their eyes while others stood around the railings with weapons pointed down. 

Just as he opened his mouth to ask - the song came again. His eyes grew wide and before he could regain control of his mind his feet started moving towards the edge of the ship. 

“Anders, no!” the first mate, Hawke, called out when he caught sight of the movement. It was to no avail - the healer was lost to the siren’s song. 

Hawke ran towards the man just as Varric dashed to try and intercept the healer - but both were too late. Anders swayed towards the edge in a lethargic trance, pushed up and toppled over the edge into the icy waters below. 

Hawke turned to Captain Isabela, frantically gesturing that they had a man overboard. Crew rushed to throw ropes and floatation devices over, desperate eyes searching the water through the fog, hoping beyond reason. 

 

The moment Anders fell into the icy water was the moment his mind was returned to him. His eyes snapped open and he regained control of his limbs. He looked around in panic, not knowing what had happened or why he was suddenly surrounded by cold and dark. 

He looked up and saw the faint rays of light reaching through, and desperately started to swim up. With a gasping breath he breached the surface to the cheers and shouts from the crew above, but before he could grab one of the ropes drifting around him, something grabbed hold of his ankle and dragged him down forcefully. 

All he could see was a blur of white light as a being tossed him around, pulling him deeper into the dark. Anders tried to kick and shield, but sharp claws and fins ripped at his limbs, seemingly trying to reach his chest. His screams of pain and panic filled his lungs with water, his eyesight dimming to the flashes of light and dark as his body started to give in. 

In a last unconscious and desperate move, Anders’ body erupted on its own violation in a burst of powerful, bright magic that felt like it had originated from within his very being - a last resort of a dying man.

After that - nothing. 

 

Sharp, excruciating pain wracked his body. Then next thing he knew, Anders was doubling over throwing up salt water until he felt like he was coughing up his lungs. His vision was murky and dim, but cleared until he saw the relieved smiles of his friends around him. 

“Welcome back,” Isabela smiled, her eyes characteristically soft. 

“How are you feeling?” Hawke asked as he carefully helped the healer sit up, his eyes furrowed in concern. 

“Like I was chewed up and shat out by the ocean, thank you for asking” Anders groaned. His whole body ached, his clothes and the wood of the deck stained in his blood. He slowly lifted an unsteady hand to his head and let it wash cool healing magic over him. He sighed at the relief it brought and felt as much as he saw the dozens of cuts on his body heal. 

He cleared his throat and looked back at the worried eyes around him, but he couldn’t quite place it. “What happened?”

Aveline’s eyebrows shot up; the usually stoic and level-headed woman appearing rattled. “You mean you don’t remem-”

“Cap’n!” a shipmate came running towards them, eyes wide. “We ‘ave a situation below deck.”

Isabela swore under her breath but quickly got up and followed; Anders, Varric, Aveline, and Hawke in tow. 

“I told you to restrain it, how hard can that be?” Isabela asked in frustration. 

“We tried Cap’n, Maker knows we did.”

Before they even entered the holding cells below they could hear thrashing of water and shouting, but nothing could prepare Anders for what he saw. 

In a large tank in the middle of the room was a mermaid - no, not mermaid, Siren. It had been muzzled, but that made it no less dangerous. It thrashed around in the water, growling and violently clawing at anyone who got close. Torn bits of rope were littered about the tank, as well as what appeared to be the bent metal tank cover. 

A powerful black tail with white fins slammed against the glass. It had dark olive skin, sharp clawed and webbed fingers, long pointed ears, and stark white hair. It’s fins were raised, sharp edges out, and everything about its body language told of dangerous cornered animal. It was terrifying, stronger than ten men, and anyone could see that it was only a matter of time before the creature broke free from his confines. 

The crew helplessly tried to distract it while others tried to rope it in to restrain it, but it was all in vain. Just then, a young boy tossed a rope around the Siren’s neck. He shouted in victory, but it was short lived. The Siren narrowed its deep green eyes at the boy, pointed ears flat against its head, grabbed the rope and gave a sharp yank, pulling the boy within arms reach. 

Everyone shouted and screamed as the Siren grabbed hold of the boy, sharp claws reaching up towards his chest - only to suddenly pause. 

Everyone in the room froze, all eyes on the Siren, one strong clawed hand holding the boy against the glass, another raised in attack, but it’s green eyes were suddenly huge, pupils dilated until black nearly consumed green. 

Hawke followed the line of sight from the Siren to Anders, who stood just as still, eyes wide. 

The Siren suddenly pushed the helpless boy away, the young man quickly scrambling towards the door. Instead, one dark-skinned hand, webbed fingers retracting its claws, reached helplessly towards the healer as the creature tried to push itself up against the edge of the glass to get closer, soft whining sounds escaping from behind the muzzle. 

Hawke shot a protective arm over Anders’ chest, holding up back even though they were well beyond reach. The Siren narrowed its eyes at the first mate and growled.

“You can’t have him!” Hawke sneered back, then turned to Isabela. “Why can’t we just kill the vile creature?” 

“Because it is going to set us up for life. Imagine the most gold you possibly can - now double it. That’s what we’ll be able to get for a real, live Siren.” 

Anders had still not taken his eyes off the Siren’s. There was pleading there, reaching, and in that moment he knew one thing for sure. 

“He won’t hurt me.”

“What?” Hawke asked appalled. 

“He won’t attack, not me at least.”

“No Anders, I can’t let you-”

“Hush Hawke,” Isabela interrupted. “If Anders can restrain the beast then we should let him. Otherwise it's just a matter of time before I lose a crewmember.”

Hawke looked in shock at his Captain, then back to Anders. He slowly lowered his arm but his hand landed on his pommel. A look of vicious fury took over his features: “Very well, but if it so much as harms a hair on Anders’ body I’m cutting it down.”

“Fair enough. Anders - go ahead.”

Anders swallowed harshly, took a deep breath, then slowly started walking towards the tank.

The siren’s hand was still outstretched towards him, imploring eyes wide. Upon seeing the object of his apparent desire approach, the siren perked up. Anders raised a shaky hand and carefully, cautiously, touched the siren’s. The siren chirped, a pleased and excited sound, then pulled himself up a bit more to twine their fingers together. 

A breathless laugh escaped Anders’ lips, part relief part awe. He stepped closer as the siren’s hand gently pulled, until he was right in front of the glass. Big eyes of black ringed in dark green stared into his, blinking slowly. Long pointed ears flicked forward and twitched as the creature dropped his head slightly to the side - almost like a curious mabari. 

The was a hushed silence in the room - but then, without warning, the siren suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Anders’ waist with two powerful hands and pulled him into the tank in one swift motion too quick to follow. 

Crew members shouted and screamed in terror, some going for their weapons. Varric’s crossbow, Hawke’s sword, and Isabela’s daggers were at the ready. But as the water settled everyone was startled at what they saw. 

Anders was frozen stiff in shock, but wrapped around him was a very pleased and slightly possessive looking siren. It had its tail twirled around the healer’s legs as webbed fingers gently patted over Anders’ body as if searching for something, curious eyes intently following. 

Anders held his breath, but once it seemed that whatever the siren was searching for wasn’t there, the creature sighed approvingly and pulled the man to his chest. A soft purr resonated from its chest that Anders felt through his wet shirt where he was held against a strong chest. 

“Blondie, you okay?” Varric carefully asked, taking a step closer. 

The siren quickly wrapped his arms tighter around Anders, pulling him to the side as if to shield the healer from the dwarf as it narrowed green eyes and hissed in warning. 

“I- I’m fine,” Anders managed once he managed to start breathing again. 

“Andy,” Isabela said calmly, “I know you’re scared, but I need you to focus. There’s a metal loop at the bottom of the tank. I’m going to give you a strong chain with shackles. Try to capture both its wrists, pull the chain through the loop, and give it back to me so we can fasten it to a beam on the ceiling.”

The siren was keeping its sharp eyes on them, moving in a threatening glare between Varric, Hawke, and Isabela, the only three who dared step closer. It pulled Anders closer, nuzzling at his neck. 

“Is that really necessary, Bela?” he asked softly.

“It’s Captain, and as Captain I say it is,” she said firmly. She rarely used her title on her friends.

Anders nodded meekly. The chain with the manacles were gathered and thrown from a safe distance. The siren lashed towards the man who did so, slamming up against the glass in his direction, causing the man to cower behind his mate. 

Slowly, Anders moved in the tank, the siren’s curious wide eyes back on him. He took the manacles and pulled it in, the heavy chain rattling against the edge of the tank. First he pulled the chain through the metal loop at the bottom of the tank, tossing the rest back towards crew, then slowly lifted the heavy metal shackles. He noticed then that his own hands were shaking. 

He looked up at the siren, and his heart clenched. The creature’s eyes held an intelligence, it knew what was going on, it knew what Anders was doing, and it didn’t hide the look of pained betrayal and sadness that the knowledge brought it. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Anders found himself whispering softly to the siren, not even knowing why he did so. It probably wasn’t going to be okay. They had captured a creature, put it in a tank, tying it down with heavy chains and shackles, only to sell it to the highest bidder who will do Maker knows what to it.

Anders bit his lip to stop it from quivering, hard enough to break the skin, closing his eyes tight to try and ignore the hurt in the siren’s eyes. A soft, wet sensation on his lips had him snapping his eyes open. Gently the siren reached up, using its thumb to carefully pull Anders’ abused bottom lip from his teeth.  Their eyes met - beautiful big green with honey-brown. Anders lost his breath when he realised how beautiful the creature was; regal nose, high cheekbones, defined jaw, big intelligent eyes full of hurt and hope. 

Hawke cleared his throat, snapping Anders out of it.

He quickl reached out a trembling hand and pulled the siren’s wrists to him. The creature put up no fight. The moment the shackles closed with a loud click, the siren let out a pitiful whimper, eyes full of sadness looking back at the healer, right before it was suddenly yanked under water with a rattle of the chain that was harshly pulled up, pulling the siren down until his wrists hit the metal loop at the bottom of the tank. Anders had not even realised that the chain had been tossed over one of the thick ceiling beams. Six men pulled again then scrambled to fasten it to the railings of one of the holding cell. 

Still, the siren put up no fight, accepting its capture with a helpless submission as it curled in on itself, tail fin covering his face. Before Anders could reach out to comfort it, strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him out.

“I got you, you’re safe now,” Hawke said in relief as he pulled Anders away. “The monster won’t hurt you.”

Anders stared at the tank, at the helpless creature curled up at the bottom hiding under its tail, making itself small. 

_ That is not a monster. We are.  _


	2. The Storm

Even a ship as strong and imposing as Isabela’s was no match for the mighty seas. The ship creaked and heaved as powerful waves tossed it. All hands were on deck, a struggle of life or death a pirate knew all too well. Anders, however, remained in his cabin. 

He was no pirate, he wasn’t even a sailor. He was just a healer and mage on the run. He had orders to stay out of the crew’s way and stay below deck during a storm. 

Anders hated storms. He hated thunder, hated being tossed around the room, the feeling of helplessness, and the looming threat of sinking. Everything in his cabin was tied down, but nothing could still his racing heart or rising panic. 

The sea had been unruly and angry since they took the siren on board. Many crew members have begged Captain Isabela to let it go, saying it’s cursed. She refused. They were terrified. No one had dared to even approach the holding cells where the creature was being kept. 

Anders found his mind often drifted to the siren. Why didn’t it attack him? Why had it acted so possessive and protective? Was it hurt, starving, angry?

A low droning creak shuddered through the cabin and he was all but tipped out of his bed. Barked commands came from above deck, almost drowned out by the storm. He couldn’t, he couldn’t stay in this cabin - not alone, not in this storm, not like this. And he could think of one other being on this ship that might also feel abandoned and frightened at the moment. 

 

Anders slowly opened the door to the holding cells, a magelight hovering over his shoulder. He shouldered the heavy door and narrowed his eyes to try see into the pitch black room. He could hear the sloshing of the water tank.

Anders timidly entered, bare feet barely making any sound, his bobbing magelight lighting up the grim, depressing sight. The room was cold, harsh, and bare, save for the two empty holding cells to the left, a heavy chain tied to the one cell that ran up and over a beam and down into the big tank at the centre of the room. 

The water was murky with what looked like blood and filth. Anders slowly walked up, the curled up body of the siren he saw in the clear water when he last left the room now just dark shadow in the middle of the tank.

Was the siren still alive? Whose blood was that? Did it hurt itself or had he been abused down here?

Anders’ last few steps sped up till he reached the side of the tank. With a flick of his wrists he lit two torches on either side of the room. It was still there, long black tail curled around its prone body, still held down by the shackles. 

Anders swallowed, this was stupid but he couldn’t… He was a healer for Andraste’s sake! And this innocent creature was hurting. Without second guessing himself, he reached into the dirty water until his fingers touched a firm yet soft scaled surface. 

The siren tensed and Anders paused, then slowly and carefully started stroking the tail in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. It worked, the creature stirred a little, leaning into the touch, but it was the pained whimper that undid him. 

Anders pulled his hand out and swallowed heavily as a pitiful, sad sound came from the tank. He quickly stood and moved to where the chain was fastened to the cell. He realised then he wouldn’t be able to undo it, he wasn’t strong enough. Instead brought up both his hands and focused his fire magic on one of the chain links. It took a while, but worked - the chain melted and dropped.

He rushed back to the tank, eager to help the siren out of the bonds. It took a lot of grit and grunting, but he managed to pull the heavy chain over the beam till it fell on the floor with a loud thud, the tail-end rattling as it slipped over. He leaned into the tank, but he couldn’t reach the Siren’s hands - the tank was too deep. 

Without hesitation Anders slipped over the edge and into the tank. The siren stirs, but again it’s weak and Anders grows more worried. He takes a deep breath and goes down on his knees, hands feeling blindly until he found it - the loop holding the chain and shackles. With gentle hands he takes the shackles and pulls.

The chain gives way and starts pulling free. As Anders stands up again, pulling the Siren up with him, his heart clenches at the sight he sees. The creature has bruises on his face, cuts and welts around his wrists, and his bright green eyes were dull and seemed confused. 

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Anders swears, looking intently into the siren’s eyes, hoping it understands. He carefully slips one arm around its shoulder, keeping it upright while he climbs out. He then hooks his other arm under its tail and carefully lifts it up. 

The siren is heavy but weak. Anders puts it down on the floor against the tank and takes the shackles into his hands again. Isabela and Hawke both have a key, and neither of them will give it to him, he just knows it. He searches the room and quickly spots a hammer - this might work. 

With a hammer in one hand, he calls up frost in the other - freezing the metal binding the two wrist manacles while being careful not to harm the siren. Once frozen solid he holds it to the ground and strikes it once, twice, and on the third strike the metal shatters. 

Anders gingerly picked up the limp, but heavy, siren and left the room. The siren didn’t look at him, didn’t hold on. Instead it ducked its head and curled in on itself, seemingly trying to disappear in the healer's arms. 

Anders tried to ignore the way that make his chest ache as he focused on navigating the corridors back to his cabin. He breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind him, and carefully deposited the siren on his bed instead of the cot he usually saw patients in. 

He turned to gather some healing supplies, a bowl of water and fresh linen, and by the time he turned back around the siren had backed itself back into the corner, peering over it's tail at Anders. 

“No, no. Don't do that,” Anders moved to sit next to it in the bed, gently reaching out to pull it's tail fin down. “Please… don't be afraid of me.”

With the calm and gentle touch of a healer, Anders set to work healing and cleaning the siren's wounds. All the while the siren studied the healer. 

When Anders was done the siren hesitated for a moment, then with an unsteady webbed hand pointed at Anders, covered his eyes with his hands, then pointed at himself. 

“I don't … are you asking if I hide from...?”

The siren huffed in annoyance and reached out to tap Anders in the chest, hide behind his hands, the touch himself on the chest. 

“Am I- afraid of you?” the siren nodded. Anders smiled softly. “No, no I am not afraid of you. Which is probably foolish since you  _ are  _ a siren and you  _ did _ try to kill me when we met.”

The siren bowed his head in shame.

“No, it's okay,” Anders ducked his head to catch the siren's eye.  “Though I still don't understand what changed - why you don't attack me… how you can understand me.”

The siren studied Anders for a long time, then cautiously pulled himself closer. A reached out a webbed hand and Anders flinched when it went for his heart - the legends of sirens are beasts who can rip a man’s heart from his chest still at the back of his mind. The siren stilled, checked Anders’ eyes for any fear, then placed his hand flat over Anders heart. 

Anders watched as the siren perked up. Long pointed ears twitching and eyes wide and curious as he pressed his hand flat on Anders chest. 

The siren quickly took Anders’ hand and placed it over his own. Anders blushed at having his hand so suddenly on the beautiful creature’s toned chest, but the expectant look from the siren brought him back. That's when he realised...

“What?!” Anders’ brow furrowed as he moved his hand again, then took the siren's wrist. “There's… there's no pulse. How-?”

The siren reached out for Anders again, this time his eyes kept watching Anders as if watching for a sign of anger or rejection. Anders let himself be pulled fully onto the bed. The siren gave Anders one more cautious glance, then positioned itself so it's head lay over Anders’ heart. 

The healer felt his pulse quicken. He forced himself to calm, to let the siren hold and listen. After a few moments the siren lifted a webbed hand to it's own chest, gently tapping the rhythm of Anders’ heartbeat over where it's own heart should be. A soft purr rumbled from the siren and Anders felt himself calm and melt into it.

“Do you...have a name?”

The siren stilled, the with a slow finger started spelling out letters over Anders’ heart. 

_ F E N R I S _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pretties <3
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I decided to make it a 4 part series. This is part 2 and part 3 should be up in the next hour. The 4th and final hopefully in the next day or so. I'm kinda homeless atm as I'm mid-way through moving to another country! So will write as time permits :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts so feel free to drop me a comment, kudos, or come yell at me on Tumblr <3


	3. The Captive

In the days that followed Anders’ world was turned upside down. He found himself spending every moment he could with Fenris, and if he couldn’t be with him the siren occupied his thoughts. 

Fenris was intelligent and curious, listening intently when Anders spoke and pointed at things with a question in his eyes letting the healer explain everything in his little room and makeshift clinic. 

When Anders found that Fenris could read he was flabbergasted. It seemed logical since the siren had spelled his own name, but the more time he spent with him the more he wondered if there was truth behind the legends - if sirens had once been intelligent elves who lost their hearts, legs, and voices to the curse of FenHarel. 

Fenris, it turned out, was also very affectionate. He touched and felt and held. The first night Anders had helped the siren onto the cot across the room, only for it to huff and grumble and drag itself to Anders’ bed to snuggle up against the healer - his head on Anders’ chest, tapping to the rhythm of his heart till they were both lulled to sleep by his purr.

Anders kept the big tub he used for washing bedding and bandages full of water for Fenris to lounge in. In the meantime Anders opted to seeing the sick or wounded on deck or in their cabins, claiming his cabin had mould that could cause infection.

No one noticed the missing siren, which was both horrifying and a relief. 

It all went smoothly, the healer and the siren forming a bond of friendship Anders never thought possible, spending their evenings reading, talking (well, Anders talked, a lot), or just enjoying one another’s presence - Anders making potions while the siren happily watched. 

Until one afternoon. 

“Anders!” Hawke roared when he spotted the healer. “Come, have a drink with us will you?”

“I appreciate the invitation, Hawke, but you know how it is. Those hangover cures aren’t going to brew themselves.” Anders felt awful lying to his friend. He wouldn’t be doing it if it weren’t for the fact that he was sure Hawke would lock up or even kill Fenris if he found the siren in his cabin. “Besides, don’t you pirates have something better to do than entertain a lowly mage? Count your coin? Carve wooden peg legs? Teach a pirate to swear? Marvel at Isabela’s booty? And yes I mean that in both senses.”

“Oh don’t be such a turdmuffin! One drink won’t hurt, will it? Besides, you’ve been kinda… absent, lately. I miss you, okay?”

Anders sighed. He knew Fenris was waiting for him. The siren had been working through a collection of fairytale books Anders found in a chest. But Anders also knew that his absence was starting to be noticed. 

“Okay,” Anders said, earning him a beaming smile from the ship mate. “But one drink!”

 

“TEMPLARS!”

Anders and Hawke had barely been halfway through their first round when the warning sounded from above deck. 

Templars regularly roamed the seas, stopping and searching vessels for runaway mages. They had the right to capture any mage, as well as prosecute anyone who defends a mages by revoking their sail rights, meaning the ship won’t be welcome in any of the major city ports.  

“Hawke! Get Blondie to his cabin, now!” Varric called as he hoisted Bianca over his shoulder and rushed out the door. The whole crew had to be on board for inspection while templars searched the ship. Anders’ little cabin appeared to be a simple healer’s room but had a hidden latch below some loose planks barely big enough for the tall blond to fit in with some help when he had to hide from the three Templar ships that terrorised the waters.  

Anders’ turned wide, terrified eyes to Hawke. “I- I can’t…” he began, but the big, burly first mate already had the healer by the arm, dragging him out the room. 

The rush of footsteps and loud crash of planks above told them that the Templars had boarded and were on deck. Hawke tightened his grip on Anders’ arm and ran down the narrow corridor to the healer’s cabin - only for Anders to plant his feet and pull back with force. 

“Anders?”

“Hawke, I- … I can’t go in there.”

“What? Anders this is crazy we don’t have time! Come I need to help you into the hiding spot before they search below deck! Now come-”

“No!” Anders pulled away from Hawke’s grasp. His heart was beating fast. If he went in there Hawke would find Fenris. There would be no place for the siren to hide and the templars would take it to do Maker knows what! No… there was only one solution. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and said:

“I need to give myself in.” 

Anders’ resolution wavered for a fraction of a second and his eyes darted to his cabin door then back to Hawke. Hawke didn’t miss the action. The first mate slowly turned to regard the door and Anders took his chance.

“Anders, wait!” 

Hawke’s words and reach were not enough as the mage walked out onto the deck with his head held high. All around a dour silence spread amongst the crew. Varric looked stricken. Isabela frustrated and helpless - one pirate ship stood no chance against three mighty Templar vessels. 

“There is no need to harass this crew any longer, I hand myself in.”

The templars paused, clearly unsure how to react to such an unexpected turn of events. A familiar figure emerged.

“Well, well… The infamous apostate Anders.” The woman’s steel cold eyes looked the healer up and down. 

“Meredith.” Anders grits. “Did you do something new with your hair? It has that ‘newly-shoved-up-the-chantry’s-ass’ glow. Suits you.”

Meredith snarled at the cool and collected mage standing fearlessly in front of her. Anders had been wanted ever since he escaped the circle that final time, but after killing the Templar spies in the Wardens he had been branded an enemy of the chantry. 

“Men, arrest the mage. As for you Captain Isabela-”

“No!” Anders interrupted. “The Captain and crew had no knowledge of my presence on the ship. I have been hiding in the empty holding cells below deck. They are guilty of nothing.”

Meredith narrowed her eyes and scanned the crew. She missed the way Hawke’s clenched fists were shaking in rage, the way Varric was counting how many templars there were and if he’d have enough bolts, and the way Isabela bit her lip to keep from speaking up and sacrificing her whole crew in her desire to protect her friend. 

“Very well. We’ll take the mage and go. We’ll be heroes for bringing him in, no need to soil our holding cells with godless pirates too.”

Anders held out his hands for the shackles to be put on, hoping beyond hope that his friends couldn’t see him shaking in fear. As the templars started walking back over the planks to their own ships, Anders turned to Hawke. 

“Promise me one thing…”

“Anything Anders!” Hawke said, his eyes brimmed with tears. 

“Promise me you’ll set him free.”

Before Hawke could ask who, a Templar grabbed Anders by the hair and pulled him roughly away. 

The crew stood frozen and helpless as they watched their beloved healer and friend taken, torn between confusion for why he didn’t hide, and guilt for watching him being captured while protecting them. 

They watched the last of the templars leave and the walking planks retreat. They watched as the three huge vessels slowly turned towards the horizon. 

The last ones to remain were Hawke, Isabela, Aveline, and Varric. There was no need to say a word, they knew they shared one another’s heartache and shame. 

“I need a drink…” Varric finally sighed. 

“I need a cask,” Isabela added sadly. Aveline grunted in agreement and the three turned to leave.  

Hawke stayed put, his mind still reeling in disbelief. Once he was alone on deck, his promise to Anders returned - to set someone free. Anders didn’t say who.

Hawke, however, had a theory. 

The first mate turns and all but sprints across deck and down the stairs and corridor and second set of stairs until he skids to a halt in front of Anders’ cabin. He takes a breath and braces, then slowly opens the door. 

The siren’s big green eyes turn to him, a friendly and excited expression at the opening door - only for it to turn to fear, panic, and aggression. The siren launches itself out of the tub where it had been lounging in and backed up into the corner. Narrowed eyes, fins raised, claws out, the siren hissed, growled, and snarled at the first mate through gritted teeth. 

“Woa there,” Hawke raises his hands in submission, speaking softly and slowly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He slowly reached to his belt, pulled out his sword - to which the siren again hissed and braced itself - and tossed it into the the other corner of the room. “See? Not here to hurt you.”

Hawke slowly approaches the siren, hands still up. The siren wasn’t attacking and seemed somewhat hesitant in its aggression after watching Hawke give up his weapon, but it was still obviously very hostile towards him.  He tries not to think that he is approaching a very dangerous and panicked cornered beast. Hawke swallows and takes another step closer. 

“Anders is in trouble.”

At that Fenris suddenly drops his hackles and sits up. His narrowed threatening eyes suddenly wide with concern and panic of a different kind. One webbed hand raised and softly patted over its own heart with a distraught whimper.

“I need your help.”


	4. Saltwater Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! Sorry for the delay, I had this written just after I posted the previous chapter but I've moved to another country and didn't have time and/or internet for quite some time. So in the meantime, I wrote some more and added one more chapter!

“I need your help.”

Hawke’s words seemed to strike a chord with the siren, who calmed in his panic, his hand that had been nervously patting on his own chest stilled.

“Templars have taken him. He gave himself up to save you and us. He made me promise to free you.” The first mate kneeled in front of the siren so they were eye to eye. For the first time Hawke could see the intelligence and emotion behind those big green eyes. He didn’t see the monster he first expected, but the creature Anders had come to befriend and care for enough to sacrifice himself to save. 

“If I get you back into the waters - would you be able to save him?”

The siren leveled him a determined gaze and nodded firmly. Hawke pressed his lips together and returned the nod. 

“Good.” 

 

Hawke sneaked down the corridor with the siren on his back - its arms around his shoulders holding on while its powerful black tail dragged behind. Hawke needed his hands free to open doors and pick the lock on that led to the Captain’s cabin - the only cabin with big windows that opened directly over the waters. 

Two sets of cautious eyes peered into the cabin and found it empty, both giving a sigh of relief. Isabela was distraught that she couldn’t save Anders and was probably drinking away her sorrows somewhere with Varric. 

Hawke opened the large window and pulled the siren up onto the sill. “Okay, that’s the direction they took off in. It leads to the Storm Coast. We’re headed for Redcliffe in that direction. Meet us there if - … no, once you saved him..”

Fenris peered in the two directions and Hawke wondered how far those siren eyes could see. It was the look of burning determination in those big green eyes, however, that gave him comfort. The two shared a look; a look that said everything they could not. 

_ Thank you for setting me free. _

_ Anders trusted you. So will I. _

_ I will find him.  _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ You are forgiven.  _

_ Bring him back safe, please. _

_ I will do everything in my power. You have my word.  _

Hawke let go and Fenris dropped himself down to dive into the waters below. 

 

The first thing Anders registers is pain. 

His throat burns from the magebane they forced down. His ribs pained when he took a deep breath from where they had kicked him. The cut and blooming bruise over his cheek where Meredith had struck him when he told her that she and here organisation are the filth that polluted this world, not magic. 

He knew his fate. He was to be publicly made tranquil; a warning to those mages who might consider killing Templars for abusing and imprisoning innocents. Meredith had laughed as she told him this, watching as he was hit with two smites at once rendering him unconscious. 

He was in heavy shackles and locked up in a small holding cell. He looked around in the dimly lit room and couldn’t help but recall a similar but also different scenario - when it was Fenris being treated like a curse of nature; locked up and forgotten. The heartache from that memory overshadowed any other pain he might have. 

_ Fenris _ . 

The siren had come into his life so unexpectedly and quickly became the best part of his day. But what would happen now that he is gone? Will Hawke keep his promise? Would Fenris attack the crew and kill them? Would he be killed? Will Isabela sell him not knowing what an amazing, affectionate, kind, curious, and intelligent being he is? 

Anders choked back a sob. Not for his own fate, but for Fenris’. He never expected to feel this much for the siren, to have let those big green eyes and warm arms break down the walls he had built years ago. Fenris cared and listened attentively, fussed over him when he overworked himself, appreciated every little thing Anders did for him, whether it was bringing him an apple or a book. He would chirp happily with ears perking up, huff in disgust, lower his ears in sadness or shame, purr in pleasure, and hum him to sleep. 

Anders smiles weakly as he recalled the first night Fenris had spent with him. The siren had just begrudgingly dragged his tail from the cot back onto the bed with Anders when he started inspecting the healer. Anders had been talking about a bout of crabs three shipmates had that he suspected they ‘shared’, and kept talking as Fenris investigated him. Fenris inspected his hair and arms, then pulled himself fully over Anders to study the rest of him curiously. Anders had just chuckled but humoured the inquisitie siren, thinking that he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this calm and safe. 

He cursed himself for not helping the siren escape sooner. Fenris would have been free, and he would still be with his crew; but Anders couldn’t - he had come to care too much for the siren, selfish in his desire to spend time with him and get to know him better. Fenris had also given no indication that he wished to leave, but did the siren know that was an option? 

Anders had been foolish for assuming Fenris’ kindness had been a desire to stay with him.

_ “Maker watch over him. Please.” _

 

A familiar song came to Anders. Sweet, sad, entrancing, and lulling. He tried to recognise it, tried to place it, but his mind and body were weakened between the beatings, smites, and magebane that have plagued him for the past two days. 

He thought he heard screams and shouts, followed by a distant loud crash and the sounds of wood breaking. Then, another loud crash - this one tossing him against the bars of his cell with force. Whether it was bones or wood breaking, the ship creaking or him screaming - suddenly his surroundings were thrown into chaos. 

The song continued amidst shouts, snaps, screams, splinters, and splashing. There was cold rushing. He felt himself float in the rising water until it consumed him as the walls around him broke away. Instead of liberating, however, this doomed him further as heavy chains pulled him down into the icy depths. 

The song quieted as the sea swallowed her prey, only for it to return in pained wails and cries. 

The voice was calling. Desperately searching. Anders knew this; he could feel it.

There was light, droning echoes in the water of wood bending and metal clanging. He was being dragged, suddenly weightless, by who through what to where he didn’t know.

His last thoughts are of big inquisitive yet worried eyes, black fins, and a gentle hand over his heart - feeling for a pulse that just had to be there.


	5. Footprints

Anders wakes. 

A gentle rhythm softly patted on his chest pulls him out of the dark. He blinks slowly, taking in his surroundings. 

Pain, water, small boat, sun, ...scales?

Anders becomes aware of a warm body wrapped around his, a head on his shoulder as one webbed hand softly taps to his heartbeat. 

“Fenris?” he croaks, voice rough and barely above a whisper.

Soft white hair whips up revealing big green eyes wide with worry, then relief, then happiness, then irritation. 

Fenris looks him in the eye, brows furrowed like a scolding parent, then points at the big bruise over Anders’ left side where his ribs were broken. Fenris gives him a huff and an expectant look, ears flat against his head in displeasure. 

It takes Anders a moment to catch on before he reaches up and heals the wound that offended the siren so. Only, Fenris was just beginning. 

Fenris pointed out every little scratch, cut, break, and bruise on Anders’ body much like one would point at puddle on the floor while glaring at a guilty looking puppy. Anders felt thoroughly chastised. 

Anders realised that Fenris must’ve done quite the thorough examination of his person and wellbeing. His heart warmed and flipped at the thought. Then Fenris sat back, folded his arms, and cocked one eyebrow expectantly. 

“What?”

Fenris gave a huff of annoyance and gave Anders a deadpanned look. 

“You...want to know what happened to me?”

Fenris shook his head, then raised his hands in question. 

“You want to know…  _ why _ ?”

Fenris nodded, a stern look of reprimand. 

Anders gave a laugh. “Because why would I not? Fenris, can you imagine what they would’ve done when they found you? They would’ve given you over to the chantry, experimented on you, made a spectacle of you… I- I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you like that when I could’ve done something.”

Fenris’ long pointed ears drooped and he shuffled a little closer to where Anders sat. 

“So when the Templars- hold on... “ Anders narrowed his eyes at Fenris. “Fen… what did you do? How  _ did  _ I get here?”

Fenris smirked and gave him an innocent look with a happy chirp. 

“You saved me.” It was no question.

The siren’s features softened, a small smile pulling into his left cheek as he gave a quick nod. 

“But… How?”

Fenris thought for a moment. He gestured a scruffy beard, a stripe over his nose, and being big - “Hawke?” Fenris nodded. He gestured being carried and sneaking, opening a window, pointing in two directions, then diving. He waited for Anders to nod that he was following, before motioning three ships, pointed at his throat, then silently gestured them hitting what Anders assumed was rocks and sinking in pieces. Fenris made swimming down motions, tapped his own chest, then tapped Anders’. 

Fenris ended with his bright, big eyes back to Anders’ like this had just explained everything and the healer should now be up to speed. Anders chuckled at the siren, because, it worked. He and Fenris had figured out their own language along the way and it made him happier than he had any logical reason to be. 

“You… you did all that, for me?”

Fenris ducked his head a little, averted his eyes, and nodded. Anders didn’t think twice before he reached out and grabbed himself a lap and arms’ full of siren. Fenris squeaked in surprise and tensed. 

“Thank you, Fenris,” Anders whispered wetly into the siren’s shoulder. “No one has ever… I… Thank you.” Anders sniffed and wrapped his arms tighter around Fenris. 

Fenris’ ears perked up, confused by the healer’s sudden odd behaviour, but quickly melted into the hug, nuzzling Anders’ neck gently as a comforting purr softly rumbled from him.

Fenris raised one hand over Anders’ heart, tenderly tapping the rhythm of Anders’ heart on his own chest.

 

Fenris had managed to convey to Anders that they were headed to where Hawke said they would be. They set off immediately. 

For four days and nights they travelled; Fenris pushing the boat along during the day, and hopping on the boat to sleep at night. Fenris caught fish, Anders made and froze ice for drinking water, and chatted about anything and everything as they crossed the waters. Anders’ favourite times were the nightly cuddles though. Fenris always with his head on Anders’ chest lulled by Anders’ heartbeat as Anders was lulled by the siren’s purr. 

On the dawn of the fifth day they finally spotted land. 

Ferelden. 

 

Anders threw three fireballs into the dusky sky, signalling their position. Soon after a cheerful ‘Mage Ho!’ echoed from the ship. Anders laughed as he recognised the first mate’s voice. He might’ve feared using magic so openly anywhere else, but this was Ferelden. King Alistair married a mage and together the two reformed the circles, turning it from prisons to places of learning. 

Fenris pushed the little rowboat till they met the ship, only to be given a: “Hold on we’re coming down Blondie!”

A rope dropped, followed soon by Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Aveline joining Anders on the small boat. They threw their arms around the healer, hugging and scolding all at once. Fenris kept his distance in the water, ducking down that only his big eyes, pointy ears, and snow white hair stuck out. 

When the embraces and teasing died down, all eyes turned to the siren and things went quiet. 

Anders cleared his throat. “Guys, I would like you to meet Fenris. He saved my life and brought me here. He will not harm you. Fen - this is Isabela, Aveline, Varric, and you know Hawke.”

Fenris stayed ducked low as he was, only raising one webbed hand to give them a cautious little wave. The four crewmates returned his awkward little wave, except for Hawke who then stepped forward to lean over the edge of the boat, offering a warm smile to the siren. 

“Fenris! Good to put a name to the face and tail! Thanks for returning our mage to us - Maker knows we’d be lost without him. Also, sorry about that… err… nasty ‘selling you’ business. Our bad.”

Fenris looked mildly unimpressed and huffed, causing Anders to laugh at how the siren’s personality came through in even the smallest things. 

“I like this one,” Varric noted. “He’s great story material! Got the whole handsome, broody thing going on. Well, that and the whole being a siren business.”

Aveline rolled her eyes and Isabela stepped forward. “Fenris,” she smiled then turned uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “Thank you. For saving Anders and returning him to us. I’m sorry for how we started off. I know it won’t make up for things, but I did manage to nick some fine Tevinter wine a while back that I thought the six of us could enjoy?”

Fenris’ ears perked up and he gave an interested chirp. The rest just laughed and agreed that it seemed the siren was in favour. 

 

The small group of friends and the siren spent the evening on the beach, close enough to the ship in case any trouble arose, but far away enough to not be bothered. The crew were rarely on land so the sand and stone under their feet was welcome. They ate fish and coconuts and drank wine, talking until the full moon was well into the night sky. 

Isabela told stories, Varric enhanced those stories, and Aveline corrected them both with what actually happened. Hawke and Anders did their best impersonations of various crew members - both present around the fire and not. Anders interpretation of a blushing, stuttering Cullen finding out his new Captain was a gorgeous ass-kicking woman was brilliant.

All the while Fenris stuck to Anders’ side, smiling and watching them; seemingly happy to just be there leaning against the healer. 

When the last bottle was declared empty, Aveline declared it time to head to the ship. 

Ander suddenly shot worried eyes between them and Fenris. 

_ Fenris _ . The siren who couldn’t live on land or ship, and with whom he couldn’t stay in the water.

Fenris’ wide and sad eyes betrayed similar thoughts, his ears low. A soft whimper escaping him. 

Varric eyed the two. 

“Tell you what Red, what about we leave Blondie and Broody here to say goodbye and come pick him up tomorrow before he head off. Sound good?”

Isabela gave Anders a sad but knowing smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

Anders smiled back and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to her. He was relieved to have a few more hours, even if it was just to say goodbye. The rest said their farewells to Fenris then bid the two of them goodnight and left on the little rowboat. 

The air felt suddenly colder, the night shorter, and Anders’ heart more brittle. While Fenris was taking a quick dip in the water Anders spread the blankets Hawke had brought on the sand next to the fire and laid down to watch the stars. When the siren appeared, Anders smiled warmly and opened his arms.

The two laid there in silence for a long while. Anders didn’t have the words for the storm raging in his chest - for the things he didn’t have any right to be feeling. So he held Fenris; beautiful, caring, intelligent, brave Fenris with his head over Anders’ heart. 

A tear escaped, rolling down over his cheek to drip onto the tip of one pointed ear. 

Said ear immediately twitched and Fenris quickly lifted his head. At the sight of the healer’s watery eyes Fenris whined softly and reached up to wipe them away with clumsy webbed fingers. 

Anders breath shuddered as he gave a weak smile with trembling lips, more tears welling up. 

“I’m going to miss you Fenris. So much.” His breath caught as he choked back a sob. “Maker I wish I could stay with you.”   

Fenris whimpered again, his ears low as he sat up and started kissing away the tears that were spilling with small kisses. 

Anders paused and stared, golden watery eyes big. Fenris had never kissed him before. His heart felt like it was swelling. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, just basking in the feel of being held and kissed over his cheeks. 

The kisses slowed. One on his left cheek. One just under his eye. One between his eyebrows. One on the tip of his nose. 

One soft brush of warm lips over his. 

Anders’ eyes snapped open and Fenris recoiled falling onto his back, emerald eyes big and almost fearful, as if expecting backlash of some kind.

Anders stared at the siren, watching the hesitance but lack of remorse. His heart raced in his chest. Everything narrowed down to the fluttering feeling when he looked at Fenris. 

Slowly, cautiously, Anders moved forward, not taking his eyes off Fenris’. Honey-amber eyes burned into emerald green ones as Anders crawled up and over the siren, straddling him. Two gentle healer’s hands cupped the siren’s neck and brought their lips together again, eyelids fluttering closed. 

It was like an eruption of colour and lightning down his spine and chest. 

He felt his entire being respond to the kiss, drawn to it, consumed by it. Anders moaned and leaned into the kiss, all thought of restraint lost to the soft, warm lips against his that started to eagerly return the kiss. 

Strong webbed hands curled around his neck to deepen the kiss, a powerful warm tail wrapping around him to bring him closer. A velvet tongue swiped curiously at Anders’ bottom lip, teeth questioningly grazing and sucking it. Anders opened for Fenris. The feel of their tongues meeting, warm wet and enticing, coiled heat low in his gut and sent tingles down his spine. 

Anders was lost to the kiss, the slow seeking and exploring and demanding that had him melting and wanting. Slowly it grew in heat and passion, the siren’s arms wrapping around the healer’s slim waist bringing their hips together. With a slow seductive roll of hips Anders suddenly gasped and groaned when a hardness rubbed against his. 

Fenris opened his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust and want. They took in the healer’s debauched state, then slowly rolled his hips again and watched as Anders moaned again, moving to meet friction with his own hardness. 

“Maker Fenris…” Anders whispered breathlessly, bringing their foreheads together as he started a rocking rhythm. 

Fenris started panting softly too, watching Anders with fascination and tenderness. A hand on the healer’s hip slowly smoothed over the delicious curve of his toned ass, over, around, until it gently cupped Anders’ hardness. 

Anders had to bite his lip to guard against the whine that escaped regardless. Driven by this reaction, the siren pawed at him, then slipped warm webbed fingers under a waistband to touch and stroke. 

Anders moaned, “Fenris! Oh!”, rocking into the hand that took hold of him. Anders was drunk to the sensations of want, desire, and the bittersweet knowledge that it was their last night together - when Fenris’ hand suddenly retracted. 

Anders couldn’t stop the sound of protest even if he tried. Fenris huffed a laugh, a little breathless, but then Anders’ hand was taken and filled. 

Anders’ eyes snapped open. They took in the siren’s half-lidded lustful gaze, then looked down to see a gorgeous, thick cock in his hands. Fenris was opening himself up to Anders, in more ways than one, having pulled his hot hardness from a slit Anders had assumed was just an illusion of the scales. It was heavy and hot to the touch, but also lightly lubricated. It was black at the base like Fenris’ tail, but silver to the tip where it had small white barbs trailing down the in a line from the slit to the base.  

The sight and feel went directly to the healer’s own cock that started throbbing and leaking. 

Anders swallowed and wrapped his fingers around it, grateful and honoured and turned on beyond belief at the gift he had been given. He gave Fenris a slow stroke and a sound between a purr and a growl escaped the siren. Anders wanted more. 

He crushed their lips together again, this time in desperate passion instead of the tender tentativeness it was before. Fenris returned it in kind, immediately licking into the healer’s eager mouth. Fumbling hands reached for a hem then quickly lifted Anders’ shirt up and off, Anders tugging it over-eagerly over his head and tossing it to the side. 

The kiss continued and Anders own hands found his waistband and pulled his trousers off. Fenris let out an appreciative purr and let his hands roam over the exposed skin. 

Breathlessly he straddled the siren again, bringing their cocks together and wrapping his long fingers around both. The precum from his weeping cock and the light lubricant from Fenris’ creating a hot slide and friction that was intoxicating. 

Anders moaned low and long into the siren’s mouth. The purring growl from Fenris turned into a possessive growl as Anders found himself suddenly on his back, the siren above him, bending down to claim his mouth again. 

Anders opened his legs to the siren who wasted no time bringing their lengths together again and  _ Oh holy Maker  _ it was good! Anders was no small man, but Fenris’ heavy, slick cock was the largest and most beautiful the healer has ever seen or had the honour to feel. 

Anders couldn’t wait any longer; couldn’t resist any longer. 

“Fenris,” he panted, groaning as Fenris took the moment to bite and lick Anders’ neck. “Maker Fenris I want you… I want you inside me. I- I need it!”

A shaky hand reached between them, Anders deciding to give into the desires of his heart and body. His finger traced around his hole, a quick flash for a grease spell, then hurriedly pushed two fingers in. He gritted his teeth at the sudden burn, but his patience was at its end and the pain was no deter for his desire - no - his  _ need  _ to have that glorious, beautiful, thick siren cock inside him. To be one with Fenris.

Fenris seemed to be catching on to what Anders was doing, his own webbed hand moving down to grab onto Anders’ wrist, hurrying the thrusts. Two fingers soon became three, until-

“Please Fenris, please take me! I  _ hnnngggg  _ I can’t- I need you!  _ Please  _ I can’t wait any more.”

Anders took hold of Fenris’ hot, thick cock, and lined it up to his eager hole, his legs wantonly wide apart. He looked up to see Fenris looking uncharacteristically nervous, swallowing thickly and watching Anders’ face. The first thrust from Fenris’ strong hips the head breached Anders’ body and the healer cried out in pleasure. It took a couple of rhythmic thrusts, the small barbs catching on Anders’ rim and walls delightfully, until he was fully seated. Beautiful warm scales flush against Anders, his cock deeper and better than anything Anders has ever felt before.

The two paused to catch their breaths, their foreheads together as golden-brown and emerald green melted together in heated gazes, their bodies joined.  

Anders wrapped his trembling fingers around Fenris’ neck, bringing their lips together for a soft, tender kiss, hoping it could convey the things his heart couldn’t say. 

_ I want you.  _

_ I need you.  _

_ Don’t leave me.  _

_ I love you.  _

I kiss was returned in kind; soft passion shared as two heated bodies rocked together along to the rhythm of the ocean caressing the shore. Slow deep thrusts felt like they were reaching into Anders’ core, soft barbs catching on his walls and drawing him closer until there was no point where the one began and the other ended. 

This wasn’t sex, this wasn’t fucking, this was love in making. 

And Anders felt like his heart was exploding. 

Breathing picked up, Anders’ heart racing, as lazy thrusts turned deeper and harder as their passions built. With every strong thrust Anders lifted his hips to match, the two coming together in a seductive rhythmic dance of lust and love. 

“Ooohh! Ohhh! Fen- Fenris! Yes, Maker’s mercy, yes!” Anders cried out in abandon as he threw his head back, giving in and over all control to the siren. “Yes Fenris! Take me! Make me- Ahhhh! Make me yours!”

Fenris growled and started thrusting strongly into the healer, powerful hips and a strong tail moving with determination, until Anders could felt the pleasure burning brightly and hotly at his core, his body alight with more sensations than he could name. 

With a cry of Fenris’ name, Anders came hard, shooting his seed across his chest. Fenris groaned and roared as Anders tightened around him, spilling deep into Anders so hard the healer could feel it. 

It took a while for them both to drift back to consciousness. 

“That… that…. Wow…” Anders panted heavily, Fenris having collapsed onto his chest. The healer chuckled. “I… I never would’ve guessed I’d meet someone like you, Fenris. Not even to mention that you’d be a siren and that I would… I would let you steal my heart.”

Fenris froze. Not breathing or moving. 

“Fen?”

Fenris gave a panicky whine and pushed off. 

“Fenris? Whats wrong?”

Fenris whined and whimpered again, holding a hand up to keep Anders at bay as his ears drooped and big eyes darted around in fear. 

“Did I do something? Fenris, are you okay? Please look at me!”

A pained sob escaped the siren who just shook his head and turned to quickly pull himself to the shore and dashing into the water. 

Anders stares into the dark waters - what just happened? 

It was something he said - it had to be. He had the most amazing night of his life with the most incredible person and he had to go and ruin it. He had gone and ruined it by feeling too much, by opening himself too much… by falling in love.

Anders sobbed as a hand slapped over his mouth, sharp pain radiating from his chest. This is what heartbreak felt like… He thought he had been hurt before, but it was nothing like this. Having offered oneself body and soul and heart only to have it rejected like that.

Anders curled up onto the blanket and cried himself to sleep. 

 

Anders dreamed of footsteps in the sand around him.

He dreamed of soft hands carding through his hair. 

He dreamed of whispered affections and soft kisses to his forehead.

 

When Anders used to wake up with Fenris tucked into his side, the first morning light always felt as if it caressed him to wakefulness. But waking up alone on the cold unforgiving sand… It just reminded him of the emptiness that now resided there. 

Anders sat up, wiping the remnants of sleep and tear streaks from his eyes and cheeks. He stood to fold the blanket and make the slow track back to the ship but then…

...his eyes caught something. 

Footprints. 

Too small to be his own. They were bare and all his friends had worn shoes the night before. 

The prints came from the shore, circled the blanket he slept on, then moved away. 

His first instinct was that someone had stolen from him, but nothing was missing. Confused and a little scared that he had been so vulnerable to possible attack, he followed the tracks, a fireball at the ready.

He followed the footprints along the beach till he came to a halt. 

Before him in the distance sat a figure on a rock looking out to see. He could only see the person’s back. It was Fenris. White hair and tattoos. But something was off. 

He slowly approached, not knowing how welcome he was, not knowing if Fenris wanted to be alone, and who did the tracks belong to? Had Fenris killed the person who stalked him?

“...Fenris?” he said softly when he was within earshot. 

Fenris turned around and smiled at him. Then stood. 

Anders’ breath caught in his throat. 

There were no scales, no fins, no sharp teeth, claws, or webbed fingers. 

There was skin, and legs, and feet. 

“Anders,” Fenris said with a tender smile. 

The healer’s steps faltered. Fenris could talk! His voice was low and rough and his name was perfect on his tongue. 

“I… I don’t understand.”

Fenris huffed, a familiar sound that was amused, exacerbated, and fond. He walked up to Anders and took his hand, placing it on his chest. 

The chest that used to have no sound, no rhythm, no heartbeat. 

Under Anders’ palm through the warm skin he felt it… a heartbeat. 

Wide amber-brown eyes stared at the dusky skinned hand holding his. He looked back up into familiar green eyes.

Fenris took a hesitant step forward into Anders’ space, keeping the healer’s hand on his chest over his heart.  

“ _ This _ is yours,” Fenris said slowly, pressing his hand more firmly over his beating heart.

It all came to Anders in a rush. The legend, sirens were cursed elves who had their hearts taken by FenHarel and could only be saved when a heart was freely given - not taken as the one who had brought the curse upon them had.

Fenris gently touched Anders’ cheek, a thumb wiping away the tear Anders hadn’t even realised had escaped. 

“Fenris…”

_ “ _ And if you’ll have me…  _ I am yours.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE!!!
> 
> Funny how a quick 3 part drabble turned into a 5 chapter fic eh? 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr <3 I'm Dovabunny on there too. 
> 
> Kthnksiloveyoubye.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? :D Did you hate it? :(
> 
> If you would like me to yell at me in person, you can find me on [ my Tumblr as DovaBunny ](https://dovabunny.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
